Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electric vehicle recharging technologies, and more particularly, to a method and recharging system for automatically selecting a recharging mode of an electric vehicle, for automatically selecting a recharging mode between the electric vehicle, and a charger.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the past, electric vehicles were developed among diesel and gasoline engine vehicles but eventually disappeared from the general car market due to mass supply] of oil fuel. However, as environmental pollution has attracted much attention, the electric vehicle market has re-emerged due to various exhaust regulations and high oil prices. In order to expand the electric vehicle market, a reliable recharging infrastructure needs to be developed, but it is difficult to install a power supply network with a uniform level due to the characteristics of chargers to be installed at various locations.
Accordingly, the importance of basic signal processing technologies between an electric vehicle and an electric vehicle charger, which are defined according to International standards, has steadily increased. Various standards for recharging an electric vehicle are defined, and among theses, DC combo is a representative method.
A DC combo (type 1) method may refer to a method in which an alternating current (AC) connector used for slow recharge and a direct current (DC) connector for quick recharge are integrated into one power inlet socket. It is advantageous for increasing spatial efficiency because both slow and quick recharge can be performed in one inlet.
In the DC combo method, when any one of a slow recharging mode and a quick recharging mode is selected in a charger, the charger transmits a signal in a manner of pulse width modulation (PWM) corresponding to the selected mode to a vehicle. For example, in the case of the quick recharging mode, a duty cycle (i.e., a ratio of H and L signals of a pulse width) of a PWM signal may be defined in the range of 3% to 7%, and in the case of the slow recharging mode, a duty cycle of a PWM signal may be defined in the range of 10% to 96%.
Meanwhile, in the case of a conventional combo method using a quick/slow integration connector, when an integration recharge connector included in a charger is connected to an electric vehicle recharge inlet, a screen included in the charger may display a predetermined user interface image for selection of a recharging mode. In this case, when the quick mode is selected, a quick recharge process using power line communication (PLC) is performed, and when the slow mode is selected, a slow recharge process using PLC is performed.
However, conventionally, when the quick mode is selected and the quick recharge process is performed, if quick recharge fails, a user is inconvenienced by being forced to remove an integration recharge connector inserted into an electric vehicle recharge inlet, re-insert the integration recharge connector into the electric vehicle recharge inlet, and then select a slow mode on the image to perform slow recharge.